


halloween gone wrong

by glitched_innie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dress Up, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, No Romance, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitched_innie/pseuds/glitched_innie
Summary: HALLOWEEN PRANK GONE INSANE (NOT CLICKBAIT)





	halloween gone wrong

It’s been months since Dean was a demon but he still remembers what it had felt like. All the anger, the hatred, the desire to kill and slaughter. Though to this day he still secretly thinks that the completely black eyes were cool. And with Halloween knocking on the front door he decides to play a prank on Sam, but who’ll get the last laugh?  
That morning Dean woke up with Sam’s name on his lips. After he bailed his brother out of Hell it’s been worrying his dreams and awake hours. He couldn’t get rid of the feeling that there was something wrong with Sam. But he of all people should know how much Hell changes a man so he let the feeling go unnoticed.  
He stretched in his bed and sat up slowly, letting his back pop. Dean wasn’t rushing his process of waking up because, as today was Halloween, he had decided to wake up an hour before Sam and play a prank on his little brother. He had planned it for months and had even gone a bit overboard with buying black skinny jeans to match the blackness of the contact lenses he was going to put on.

He dressed up, and poked at his eyes for more than 20 minutes while trying to put on the lenses but when Sam’s alarm woke him up, Dean was already it the bunker’s kitchen drinking coffee. He struggled seeing through the colour of the contacts, which was the complete opposite of what it was like when he was a demon and the thick black veil helped him see clearer. But he somehow managed to pour coffee into a mug and sit down without any accidents.

“Morning” Sam croaked out, walking into the kitchen. He yawned loudly and ran his hands through his hair.

Dean kept quiet in order to raise suspicion in his brother.

“Dude are you wearing skinny jeans?” Sam pulled out a chair making a horrible scraping noise and sat down.

The moment Dean looked up Sam’s jaw dropped. He stood up abruptly and took a few quick steps back.

“D-Dean?” the hunted stuttered still gaping at his brother

“You really think you managed to cure me?” Dean mimicked the voice he had when he was a demon “I ain’t an easy one Sammy”

Sam’s breath hitched as he backed up against the wall, unwilling to even try to fight Dean who was currently inching closer.  
And when there was barely room to breathe Dean pulled out a fake knife from his belt a pressed it against Sam’s chest.

“You brought this on yourself Dean” Sam warned and locked eyes with his brother. All the fear had been drained from his expression, being replaced with determination.  
One blink later, his eyes were completely black and his expression was somewhere between guilt and anger.

“What the-“ Dean stumbled back, tripping over the chair Sam had pushed and falling down. “Sammy?!”

With a flick of Sam’s wrist, Dean was sent flying back. Panic overcame him when he found himself pinned to the wall, unable to move.

“Thought I’ve seen the last of demon you, but apparently I’m going to have to cure you again” Sam sighed. In a blink his eye were back to hazel.

“What the hell Sam? It was a prank!” Dean struggled against the invisible power keeping him pinned until Sam released on of his hands. He used it to sloppily take out one of the lenses, poking himself in the eye in the process, and waved it in front of Sam’s face as proof.

The next few minutes Sam didn’t say anything. The thick silence hung between the brothers as the boy reevaluated what had just happened. His hand had started to get a bit sore from holding Dean pinned to the wall and when he released him.

“Dude what the fuck?” were Dean’s first words after he took a very needed breath.

“Dean, look, I can explain!” the desperation in Sam’s voice was obvious.

Dean’s eyes searched for his demon killing knife, but alas, he either left it in his room or in the trunk of the Impala.

“Omnis immund-“ Dean was stuck to the wall again, like he had swallowed his tongue, he couldn’t utter another word.

“If you exorcise me my body will become an empty shell” Sam started to explain “This is me, Dean. My soul, my mind but a bit.. demonized.” he paused “I will explain everything but first you have to promise not to try and stab me” Irony.

Dean nodded vigorously and suddenly he could speak again.

“Why are you a demon?” was the first question asked.

“I’m not.”  
The shock on Dean’s face surprised even Sam.

“What do you mean? I saw your eyes!”

“I’m not a demon. That being said, I’m not human either.” Sam noted.

“I noticed” Dean’s sarcasm was a defense mechanism for when shit hit the fan.

“Look, when they were demonizing me.. something went wrong. I was told that I wouldn’t feel a thing but I felt it all. The twisting and tearing of my very being.” Sam looked down and slowly walked over to sit on the kitchen table. Dean still hadn’t moved. “Afterwards they told me I was hypersensitive. That if I were to be turned completely the pain would kill me. Other than that I suppose when so many creatures have fucked with my mind it’s no longer good for something”

Dean took a step forward, cautiously.

“So what?”

“So I’m half demon now.” Sam sighed “They gave me the powers but left me with all my broken and damaged emotions. My soul is black, I can feel it. But there’s some light in there and it’s the only thing keeping me at bay.”

“So what you’re telling me you were Satan’s one night stand and now I’m left to take care of a broken demon shell?” Dean was skeptic about this whole thing.

“I can still get offended, ya’know?” he grimaced “I’m still Sam. My mind is intact, as far as intact goes in our world. I just have like superstrenght.”

“So you’re like Black Widow now?” Dean asked

Sam scoffed and Dean flinched. Who knew what the demon could do when provoked. Even though Sam hadn’t eaten any virgins. Yet. Dean was still reluctant to trust him. He took another step forward anyway.

“I’m not a woman, Dean. Not more than you are.”

The joke was a start. The hunter could see his brother behind the black eyes. He knew demons had a habit of lying but he was willing to trust Sam.

“And you promise you won’t snap and try to kill me?” Dean extended one arm forward as if inviting his brother to answer honestly.

“Hunter’s promise” Sam placed one hand on his beating heart.

Dean finally sat down across from his brother. He had many questions, and looking into his brother eyes he asked the most important one:

“What do demons eat?”

Sam let out a hearty laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the lousy summary, i tried to be funny but in all honesty it fits pretty well


End file.
